(1) Field of the Invention
There has always been a need for effective and rapid treatment of diabetic patients during times when they are distant from their primary care giver or an appropriate medical facility. Over the years there has developed a variety of means of provision of an adequately stocked portable kit that may be used to treat unexpected medical emergencies or accidents at the location where such incidents occur. The inventive concept presented herein generally is concerned with an apparatus and method for enabling a diabetic patient or the patient's caregiver to instantly access needed medical supplies, equipment, or a supply of insulin, particularly when engaged in travel.
A diabetic person may often be inconvenienced by the need to readily organize and/or access a variety of instruments necessary for maintaining his/her health. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a medical kit and storage case that is convenient for patients and their caregivers. It is further desirable to provide a kit that provides a user with all implements and supplies useful or necessary in caring for problems specific to diabetes. The inventive concept disclosed provides a unique solution to these requirements.
(2) Description of the Related Art
US patent application publication #2009/0152159 (Jun. 18, 2009) while not a medical kit per se, does disclose a self-contained portable kit that provides the convenience and ability to easily carry various necessary items that bring comfort to the user of the kit. The kit contains a closable, folding wallet having a plurality of sealable containers and a pricking device removably fastened to an inner surface of the wallet for storing a variety of items or substances. A closable pocket is coupled to another inner surface of the wallet for storing a variety of items.
The inventor in US patent application publication #2008/0283426 (Nov. 20, 2008) designed a medical treatment package including at least one medical care product and an individual container in which the product(s) is stored prior to usage. The medical treatment package further includes a booklet-type label affixed to an exterior surface of at least one individual container, the booklet-type label including on its interior surface medical treatment information.
US patent application publication #2007/0265511 (Nov. 15, 2007) is an invention comprising a diabetes blood glucose test site cleaning kit having a container housing a multiplicity of swabs moistened with an aqueous cleansing solution wherein the swabs are layered within the container to facilitate one by one removal. The container is dimensioned such that the cleaning kit readily fits into a blood glucose meter wallet.
US patent application publication 2007/0007164 A1 (Jan. 11, 2007) discloses an apparatus for storing and dispensing health care items which comprises a container having multiple compartments. At least some of the compartments contain health care items and are labeled with indicia relating to the health care item contained therein.
US patent application publication 2005/0236296 A1 (Oct. 27, 2005) presents a carry case provided for use by a diabetic patient. The carry case comprises a first compartment sized and shaped to contain an aerosolization apparatus, a second compartment sized and shaped to contain one or more receptacles for use in the aerosolization apparatus, and a third compartment sized and shaped to contain a glucose meter. One receptacle may contain an aerosolizable pharmaceutical formulation comprising insulin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,814 B1 (Nov. 1, 2005) A portable insulin and accessory kit for diabetics that is a case made of polymeric or waterproof material having an inside portion divided in three equal sections, each section securing and storing insulin and accessories such as an insulin pen or syringe, alcohol cloths, or similar accessories for sterilization and a supply of additional needles. The kit is foldable and provides hook and loop fasteners for a secure closure. In addition, an insulin storage box with is provided having a hingedly attached cover attached to a bottom portion having divided sections for the storage of various items.
The inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,791 (Feb. 21, 1995) designed a portable medicine carrier and protector for storing and transporting medicine stored in vials, comprising a thin-walled medicine carrier. The carrier is substantially filled with a paraffinic hydrocarbon, an alpha olefin or a material such as dimethyl sulfoxide. A cavity is disposed in a top surface of the carrier formed from a plurality of different semicircular compartments. Each of the compartments has a different cross-sectional radius, thereby allowing medicine vials of differing sizes. A plurality of solid-ribbed members is disposed transversely in the cavity, so as to prevent direct contact between the carrier and the medicine vials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,970 (May 8, 1984) The invention herein is a diabetic set in the form of a pressure resistant case for containing at least one insulin bottle, a syringe and, optionally, a supply of alcohol cloths or similar accessories for sterilization. The case includes a container and a lid that telescopically encloses the container in the manner of a cap. The container includes means for securing the insulin bottle and syringe as to facilitate hygienic administration of insulin under all conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,793 (Feb. 7, 1984) presents a diabetic traveling case compact enough to be pocket-sized. The pocket-sized case is equipped to carry at least one bottle of insulin, as well as a refrigerant which maintains the insulin at a suitably low temperature to avoid spoiling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,998 (Feb. 17, 1981) a diabetic travel kit is formed by an insulated container having a cavity in which is received a cooling medium container having an annular cooling medium chamber surrounding a top opening compartment. An insulated lid closes the cavity.